His Butler, One Hell of A Lover
by IssaVaugn
Summary: A collection of independent one-shots that including lemons! Once a week, the best reviews will be given the chance of what happens next- Any characters, any plot line. Pure smut, lemon, boyXboy; all you could ask for- Black Butler at it's finest, feat. Sebastian as 'One Hell of a Lover.'
1. His Butler- Jealous!

Hey, so I had this idea to do a series of one-shots in my spare time(that's a joke right there...) the catch? The best review- meaning the most constructive and helpful- can suggest a story line to which I will write a one-shot. All chapters will be completely independent from one another. Depending on how many reviews are given, I may write more than one a week. But... that also depends on my other stories (which you should read as well!) So to start it off, I'm gonna write a lemon I thought of earlier while baking cupcakes. I know, awkward... but whatever. Hope you enjoy!

_This story is set after the second episode of the first season, just after Sebastian rescues Ciel from the drug dealer, and is taking him home. What happens when Sebby becomes jealous of the filthy druggie man handler and becomes a little overprotective of Ciel?! A nosebleed!_

* * *

"I can walk myself Sebastian!" Ciel's tired voice rang out as his butler carried him out the front door of the drug dealer's mansion, past the wreckage and the bodies he had put there in his attempt to save his master. "Put me down!"

Sebastian made no movement to lower the Phantomhive heir, instead he continued walking along through the forest.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Ciel said indignantly. "Put me down!"

"I heard you, my lord,"Sebastian finally replied. "But seeing as you are in no fit state to walk after being held as a hostage for the past half-day, I will simply have to carry you. Or was that last statement and order?" Sebastian's velvet voice asked as he lifted an eyebrow, staring at the ragged boy held in his arms.

"Of-of course not..." Ciel stuttered, suddenly hyper-aware of the places his butler's arms held him up: his back, under his thighs... across the servants strong chest.

Ciel was also overly aware of the growing feeling of something in his lower regions... not that this was the first time he had become hard thinking of Sebastian. There was something about him, something that always left Ciel wanting more. But_ more what_? There was no way he could ever act on his secret feelings- Sebastian was a demon. A demon with no feelings for the young heir.

While Ciel's thoughts were twisted, he knew (_what kind of proper man fell in love with his male servant, after all?) _he was not stupid. Even if he said something, Sebastian would tease him mercilessly, and reject him. A rejection that would ultimately break Ciel. So he stayed silent, trying to ignore the bulge and dirty thoughts growing in his body.  
Sebastian noticed his master's quietness, and looked down at Ciel's face.

_Ciel_. Only in his mind could he say his name- alone in his own torturous hell of a mind only could he say the one word that meant everything to him. Sure, in the beginning, it began as just a pact for the young boy's delicious soul, but each day after that grew a feeling foreign to the demon- one he only recently found a name for.

_Love_. Of course, because of who he was, Sebastian preferred to think of it as other things: heat, passion, lust... But in the end it was just simply how he felt about Ciel. And how he no longer wanted his soul, but his body...

Sebastian tuned his mind to Ciel's. He could not read minds, mind you, but as a demon of his status and power -and with such a strong link between his young master- Sebastian could pick out certain feelings, even a few images if he tried.

And right now he was seeing...

Himself. Minus clothing. On top of Ciel, and – _Oh. Hell._

_My my, Bocchan_. He thought to himself. Who knew they both felt the same way. Well, Sebastian did now, and he planned to act on it as soon as possible.

Sebastian looked up, aware that they were at the Phantomhive manor now. He was also aware of his young master's hand, which had fisted a large portion of his butlers suit, the young boys head resting in the crook under Sebastian's neck. Ciel's eyes were closed, but his breathing was uneven._ Still awake_, Sebastian smirked.

As he neared the large front gate, Sebastian had already formulated a plan. And step one was to be executed now.

...

Ciel jolted his eyes open as he felt himself lowered onto his bathroom counter. He felt Sebastian's long, strong fingers slowly remove his dirty shoes and torn stockings, and began to make their way up to his shirt, working on the buttons in a steady pace. Ciel became aware that Sebastian had drawn a bath while he had been lost in his lustful daydream... Which in fact, brought to Ciel's attention that Sebastian's hands were headed straight to his trousers- and his erection. He had to-

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel said weakly. Trying to stop Sebastian's actions. But what had meant to come out as a patronizing question came out as a breathy, needy statement.

Sebastian looked up into the other male's eye, deftly removing the eye-patch there before going back to pants buttons. _That was better._

"Simply removing clothing so you can be cleaned of all that filth from the drug dealer escapade." Sebastian said, smirking as he looked up at Ciel through his long lashes. From this vantage point, there was no doubt Ciel was aroused. So he hadn't misunderstood the thoughts earlier. _Good_. Because it was too late to turn back now. Sebastian felt himself harden as his fingertips grazed up Ciel's crotch before stopping to rest at his button.

"Seba- ahhh..." Ciel muttered, before regaining control. "I order you to stop at once. I wish to go to bed- now!"

"And dirty your freshly laundered sheets, Bocchan? I think not. You will go to bed, but only after I clean you up and ready you for sleep. After all, I think your first order overrides this one. 'Care for me at all times' or something along those lines, was it?" As he said this, Sebastian undid the first two buttons, leaving Ciel's member trying to break free of his restraining pants.

"Sebastian, I'm warning you- Ugnh!" Ciel was cut short as Sebastian undid the last two buttons and ripped his pants off, leaving Ciel sitting on his counter, bare except for a pair of silky midnight blue boxers, a rather obvious tent located in the middle.

"My my, young master. You seem to be excited... perhaps this is the reason you did not wish to bathe now?" Sebastian's voice purred. Ciel felt himself heat up, his cock hardening even more, now semi-erect beneath his tenting boxers.

"Do-don't be ridiculous," he muttered, trying to sound like he could care less- and failing miserably.

The demon broke out in a full grin. "Then you will not mind, young master, if I do this?" Before Ciel could ask what, the older man had removed his boxers and placed Ciel in the hot tub, planting himself outside on the other side of the bath where he could see all of Ciel, and Ciel could see all of him.

_Now it can get interesting_, he thought to himself wryly, before removing his gloves in true seductive passion, biting the finger tip and pulling in slowly from his hand with his mouth.

Ciel felt his own mouth water in return, and he moved to cross his legs and hide his now full- on erection before Sebastian spotted it. He failed.

"Come now, young master," he said mockingly patronizing, fully aware of the double meaning. He was pleased to see the younger boy got the innuendo as as well, as he squirmed and blushed in the bathtub below.

"I wish I could..." Ciel muttered. At once, Sebastian leaned over his, his face so close to the heir's that the tips of their noses touched.

"Do you really, Bocchan. Well then, I must honor my master's wishes." Sebastian said sensually, and in the blink of an eye, the butler was naked in all his demonic glory as he slid onto the tub, leaning on all fours over Ciel's body.

"So you ignore my other request, but grant this?!" Ciel cried, overly aware that Sebastian's thick, long manhood dangled over his own crotch under the water, brushing against his thigh with each breath.

"I am merely one _hell_ of a butler," Sebastian breathed into his ear. Ciel gasped in pleasure.

"That's no excuse, you-" Ciel's breath hitched sharply as Sebastian nibbled on his right earlobe.

"Really, Bocchan?" he asked. "It's much to early to make noises like that. But worry not, I will have you screaming my name by the end of the night."

Ciel could only wonder what that meant as Sebastian's mouth latched onto his own, sucking hungrily. He felt his mouth being invaded, searched and tasted my this foreign muscle, before pushing back with his own tongue. Sebastian's taste flooded his mouth, and hungrily, Ciel pressed his mouth and body closer.

_To hell with being wrong_, Ciel decided. He finally felt something right, and he intended to continue keeping it that way for some time to come.  
He felt Sebastian's strong fingers run their way up his sides, sending him shuddering, before his butler pulled himself away and sat facing Ciel in the giant tub.

Ciel made a noise of protest, and Sebastian raised a finger to the boy's lips.

"Before we continue, bocchan, I must ask. Where did Azzurro touch you?"

Ciel started in surprise. "What?" he asked incredulously, making sure he heard his butler right. Could it be Sebastian was... possessive? Angry? Or... jealous?!

"Where did that filthy, perverted, disgusting man-whore touch you?" Sebastian growled. "I must rid your body of any traces of his touch... with my own."

Ciel almost came right then and there simply by listening to the orgasmic voice of his butler. Sheer inspiration struck him though, and he blushed even harder than he already was.

Sebastian, misinterpreting Ciel's reaction groaned, torturing himself with thoughts of his master's innocent, virgin body being ravaged... destroyed.

"Where?" he demanded softly, grabbing Ciel's soft feminine hands in his own, larger ones.

Ciel stuttered, Sebastian's groan making him wonder how it would feel to have that mouth along his cock. He would find out, eventually.

"Here..." Ciel moved Sebastian's hands to his shoulders, where Sebastian ran his own nails up and down his master's arms.

"And here." he said, moving the demon's hands to the bruise on his cheek.

Sebastian covered his face in wet kisses, before leaving a large love mark on the smooth skin of the Earl's collarbone.

"What about here, bocchan?" Sebastian asked seriously, his hand finding Ciel's erection in the water, rubbing his length up and down in fast, long strokes. "Not there!" Ciel gasped, and without any warning he came in the water,body shuddering uncontrollably, hips bucking wildly, clouding the bath with him cum.

"Good, bocchan." Sebastian whispered. "Only I can touch you there. Or here." he stated, collecting what evidence was left of his orgasm on his fingertips, inserting one cum covered digit into Ciel's ass.

Ciel gasped. Sure, He'd put things there before, his own fingers... (just two) a pen... but never had he felt as good as he did now, with his butler's pointer finger inside him. It also helped that they were currently 'bathing' in his own juices- _and _

_Sebastian's pre-cum,_ he noted with a small triumph. _Only he could make his butler feel that way..._

Sebastian brought him back into the world as he inserted three more fingers, all at once, wiggling the around inside his master's ass.

Ciel groaned in pain, but Sebastian reached around, fondling Ciel's balls, taking his mind off the action going on at his 'back door'.

Ciel's groan made Sebastian's manhood stiffen tighter than it ever had before. He needed release. _Now_.

Satisfied that Ciel was properly stretched, Sebastian flipped him over, propping Ciel's stomach up on the tub's edge before placing his cock flush against Ciel's ass, but not inside him. Not yet.

Ciel moaned in frustration, sticking his butt out in a desperate attempt to grind, to gain more friction. He needed this.

As if sensing Ciel's distress (not that the moan was a dead giveaway or anything) Sebastian rubbed himself along Ciel's ass one more time, before placed his cock at Ciel's entrance.

"Say it bocchan. Say how much you want me in you. Only then will I pound you mercilessly. Oh yes, Bocchan, you will positively scream my name tonight."

Ciel, turned on by the dirty talk yelled out, "Fuck me Sebastian. Give me everything!"

And everything he did.

Ciel screamed in pain as the long, thick object pounded into him, up to the balls. Sebastian, fully inside him, didn't move, just waited for Ciel's small, feminine body to adjust before farther manhandling could continue. He wiped away the boy's tears, planting kisses on the back of his neck, his hands wrapped around Ciel's body, playing with his once again erect manhood, ravishing his body.

"Move," Ciel finally commanded, and Sebastian was more than happy to comply. He pulled out, almost all the way, his top barely inside Ciel before lowering himself full back down, ten inches inside his sweet master. Never had he felt such tightness, each time Ciel moaned his butt muscles squeezed, milking Sebastian of all his pre-cum. Faster and faster he moved, ramming into Ciel's no longer virgin ass, making the young Earl cry out, moaning and panting, the water in the tub splashing, spilling over the side.

Ciel screamed in pure ecstasy as Sebastian's pole hit his prostate. The butler, picking up in his pleasure, continued pounding into that spot with ferocity.

"My name, Bocchan. Say my name. Scream it." He grunted, feeling the younger boy's body tighten around his almost bursting cock.

"O-one... Conditi-ahhh-n. You say-gah- mine."

Sebastian, surprised, but pleased grabbed onto the younger boys hips, ramming into him. Ciel began to stroke his own cock as he felt Sebastian's pound into his sore opening. He was so close, but he wouldn't dare come again until Sebastian did, it was only fair seeing as he had already come once.

"Yes... Ciel." Sebastian said reverently, before releasing load after load of cum, pumping in and out, each time saying it over and over again.

_Ciel_.

Ciel felt himself release as Sebastian's cum filled him, some oozing out into the water with each thrust after the butler's release. Ciel's voice joined the demons.

He had said this name over and over before, giving it orders and instructions, but now it held a different weight and meaning. One he was sure would stay with him always.

_Sebastian_.

Exhausted and emptied, they both fell still, and after a while Sebastian pulled his limp length from his master's body, still murmuring his name.

_Ciel. Ciel. Ciel_...

Ciel felt the thick warm cum still inside his, oozing out as he shifted to lean on Sebastian's muscular, milky body, the demon's name still on his tongue.

_Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian..._

"Sebastian?" he gasped weakly.

"Yes... Ciel?"

"I think now would be a good time to clean me up."

"Do you really need assistance, bocchan- are you that tired?" Sebastian asked, using the nickname in a lustful way.

"Seeing as my ass is so sore I can hardly move, let alone stand upright for you to clean and dress me, yes. _Please_." Ciel added quite helplessly.

"My apologies, Bocchan. I tried to be gentle, but..." Sebastian let out a rueful chuckle. "Guess you will have to take it easy for a while- hmm?"

"I-I never said that!" Ciel muttered weakly, his hands running in circled up and down the demon's chest lightly.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked. "Does this mean...?"

"This means you will not do that again in this bathtub tonight." Ciel stated.

"Oh?" He simply repeated, knowing their was a catch by what his master didn't say.

"Yes. You will clean me up, and don't do it in here anymore because..." Ciel trailed off, muttering and blushing.

Sebastian's sharp ears picked up on his master's soft demand though. "Because what, Ciel?" he asked hotly. He wanted the boy to say it out loud.

"_Becauseiwantodoitinbedagainwithyou_!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes, Bocchan." Sebastian grinned, a predatory smirk twisting on his face.

"And Sebastian? I won't break. Don't go gentle at all next time. Promise?"

"Oh yes Bocchan. I promise. Under one condition. You will return the favor from earlier?"

Ciel muttered something along the lines of: "If you teach me how'...

"I promise, Ciel."

And this was one promise Sebastian intended to make good on.

* * *

So there ya go! The first one shot full of smut, lemon, and sebby! Oh, and ciel. But mainly sebby. So hurry, review, and your idea could be the next wet one-shot. I personally may write a threesome one as an extra, but for sure the best critique will win a story! So comment away and check your IM box often, you just may be the lucky winner!:) thanks for reading, be sure to check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one, and thanks for reading!


	2. His Master- Seme?

**Hey, so I got a lot of views on this story, (well, only 166, but still) but only one review! So this story is dedicated to : TeruSkylar , my one and only comment. Yayyyy! So thanks. I've pretty much given up on reviews, but I realize, fuck this; I'll write what I want to because... well... I want to. The Second lemon, in honor of Christmas! Meaning you better enjoy it because I sat there for 8+ hours waiting for that 503 error to go away. Then around Midnight, I uploaded the document, only to have the error show up again right as I was about to update my story... so now, I'm uploading it, first time it has worked all morning! Dedication to the non~existent fans of mine- whoop whoop!**

_(This will contain some 'slight' OOC- ness, mainly for the sake of my plot line, and my main excuse is ' Its the Holidays' tis the season to be jolly and all that jazz... so hopefully it doesn't bother you too much.) It's also from Sebby's p.o.v. I thought I could shake things up a little.)_

_This story takes place on Ciel's first Christmas after becoming a demon_...

* * *

Ciel awoke that morning to me kissing him. Well, kissing him and reaching under his nightshirt to feel him up as I lay beside him in my white, wrinkled button down and black boxers.

"Hmm...Ah- Huh?! Sebasti-aa-an!"

"Morning, my Lord." I replied, smirking as he blushed bright red and tried to move away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said, rolling over and wrapping my long legs around his thighs, leaving ample room above to continue stroking his manhood.

"What's the meaning of this?" he cried, panting despite his struggle to not react as I brought forth the glorious erection that never failed to make me crazy. A few seconds later as he stood at full attention, I released my fingers, moving them instead to scrape lightly up his chest.

"Sebastian!" he whined sleepily. "You can't just wake me up like that and leave me... like this!" he finished, hormones fired up. _Interesting... wasn't he just begging me to stop?_

I pinned his hands up beside his head as I moved to straddle him on all fours.

"On the contrary, Young Master. I can, and am."

His body writhed below me, causing his nightshirt to scrunch up, exposing more and more of his smooth, pale, slender thighs, up and up until I wanted to peek up under the hem and rip his shirt off, like wrapping on a present...

"But-but-but..." he stuttered, before regaining the sense of control. Ciel arched his back, straining to rub himself all over my stomach. I growled, grinding my crotch against his for a few seconds before pushing him back down on the bed, squeezing his legs between my thighs to keep him from moving.

"You sure are testing me today, young lord. And you especially should know not to tease a demon."

"You should know not to wake up like this and leave me-" A light bulb went off in his head, I knew immediately as his mismatched, scheming eyes locked onto mine.

"Sebastian." He stated my name slowly, sensually. I growled. "I order you to finish-!"

I quickly pinched his lips closed, leaning in before he could finish his command.

"Oh, Bocchan, I will finish. I will indeed. But, may I suggest we go open your other presents before I … _finish_?" I said, whispering the last few words.

To say Ciel was confused was an understatement. Slowly, comprehension at the double meaning statement dawned on his heart-wrenching beautiful features, and he pushed me away, sitting up beside me.

"Damn. I forgot- it's Christmas!"

I bit back a smile. Sometimes, for all his maturity and thoughtfulness, Ciel could be every bit a child. Not that it made him any less perfect. Rather, it was like finding little surprises each day, giving me a taste of what was forever _mine_ to discover.

He pulled back the covers, and put one foot on the floor before jumping lightning quick back into the bed, cocooning in the covers until all I could see was the top of his head.

"Young Master?"

"I-its freezing! Like a damn icicle!" I heard, the voice muffled by layers of blankets. "Where the _hell_ is Mey-Rin?! Doesn't she normally make the fires?"

I slithered out of bed, hearing rustling as Ciel poked his face out to look at me. I set both feet on the floor before moving to the fireplace, arranging the wood and striking a match.

"How come it doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"Because, Bocchan. You have only been in this form for so long, your essence is still making the transition. I, on the other hand, have been this way forever. I can feel, but it doesn't effect me... Human characteristics normally fail to bother me, _unless I chose to let them_..."

He didn't answer at first, but as I coaxed the flames into a brilliant warmth he came up beside me, clothed in just his nightshirt. "That still didn't answer my question." he whispered hotly into my ear. I felt my pants tighten, but I continued to act as though nothing was wrong. I was saving that for later, and boy would he get it when it all came crashing down.

"My my, are you really that forgetful?" I mock chided him. "In a moment of seeming weakness after rudely being interrupted two night ago during some important, business, I convinced you to let everyone but me have Christmas day, and the day after off."

Ciel's face bloomed like a rose. Red. So red. No doubt remembering the accident in which I had had him up on the desk, trouser's down, when Finny rushed in, raving about some emergency with Bard in the kitchen. Thanks only to my demon speed (the young master, unable to function due to my administrations to his body was no help) I managed to pull his pants up, shove him in the chair, and book it halfway across the room, where I acted as though I had been dusting. Finny, in his flustered state, didn't notice anything was amiss as he pulled me out of the room.

By the time I returned to the young master though, he was fully embarrassed and in no mood to finish off our earlier activity. Frustrated, I may have suggested offhandedly that he should remove all distractions for the next few days. He surprised me by doing so, thus allowing the house to be empty today. We could finish our... business.

He pulled me over to the large tree to the right of the fire, taking up the entire corner of the room. It was there mainly due to Lizzie, who showed up a few days ago and refused to leave until Ciel had his own tree. Their relationship had changed: Lizzie was no longer engaged to Ciel, but still continued to love him in her own girlish way. Thus, the insistence of the tree, with decorations, and a small present placed underneath from her. There were few presents from the other servants, and even one from Grell.  
Ciel's face flushed in excitement as he pulled me over to the tree.

"Young Master, should I not get you dressed first?" I asked, unsure of what exactly he was doing.

"Hush, Sebastian. Let me do this before I lose my nerve." As he said this, he pulled a large bow out from behind the tree.  
I lifted an eyebrow, wanting to be sure he was on the same page as my dirty fantasy was.

Ciel swallowed, blushed a deeper crimson than I had ever seen, and slipped his nightshirt off, tying the bow loosely around his waist so that as he walked towards me it fell, landing snug on his hips.

I swallowed. So we were indeed on the same page.  
Ciel stood there, naked, pale, smooth, young... Oh God. Ciel.

I felt my cock harden, growing to match his fully erect naked one in front of me. Surely he shouldn't have this much power over me. It wasn't like we hadn't done this twice a week or anything since he'd first confronted me and established his feelings after turning into a demon. I, then sure that I would forever have him to myself- being the selfish demon bastard I am- returned Ciel's feelings, finally relieved to be able to name and use the strange feelings that had been growing inside me ever since I first established his contract. I loved this boy-turned-demon standing before me, and it surely the feelings shouldn't be this strong, but they are.

_They're here.  
More importantly, Ciel is here.  
Ciel._

I turned my eyes back to the naked boy in front of me, who was now furiously blushing, almost seeming to lose confidence.

"Sebastian, you realize that when I do this, you should as well? Otherwise it isn't fair..." The young master tried to sound angry, but ended up sounding pouty.

"I seem to be in trouble, Bocchan." I said, in a strangled voice. "Your body is holding me captive."

"Ciel." he cut in. "No one is here, I want you to call me by my name when we are alone, remember? As for your trouble, I think I can help." He regained some of his confidence as he smirked and swiftly plunged down my boxers, my erection springing free to slap me on my hard stomach. His small fingers moved to the button, one hand working on removing my shirt, the other stroking my erection in short, skilled strokes. I would have moved to help him, but I was shocked. _Where was my little uke? _Not that I minded this sex-demon before me, but it was weird not to be in charge. Ciel pushed me back, back, back until I was sitting at the edge of the bed, legs spread wide apart.

"Ciel..." I moaned, shocked as the roles completely reversed themselves. He straddled me, and his mouth latched onto mine. His tongue pressed into my open mouth, but I snapped out of it.

_Can't let him win everything_, I thought, as I pushed back, grabbing the ribbon around his sides and hanging on for dear life. Realizing he wasn't winning, Ciel let go of my mouth with a loud pop, forfeiting the tongue match before reaching out and grabbing my dick with his. His hands made quick work of my already aroused state as he rubbed out lengths together, alternating his touch between harsh yanks and feather light caresses. Just as I felt my balls about to release... Ciel did the harshest thing. He pulled away, scrambling down to kneel between my legs.

I groaned, a fevered, frenzied sound as I tried with all my might not to turn him over and fuck the life out of him. He looked up at me, opened his mouth and hovered an inch from my erection, looking up at me through his incredibly sexy lashes. He seemed to be waiting for something... or just teasing the hell out of me.

I growled, pushing his mouth around my dick, and I felt myself cum into his mouth after a few bobs of his head. Ciel, surprising me once again, sucked every last drop, swallowing all of it down. I grabbed the sheets around me, clenching my toes as I rode out the long orgasmic high. Ciel ground himself up into my lap, pushing me down so I was laying on the bed, exhausted, and deeply satisfied as he fell down beside me, sweaty, a squirt of cum on his cheek. He lay beside me, panting.

"Merry... Christmas..." he breathed. "I didn't know what else to give you, but something you had never had before."  
_Indeed not young master. I can say I was truly surprised_.

"Did you like it?" he asked, hesitantly waiting as I turned my body toward his.

"Yes, Ciel. I enjoyed every minute of it."

He smiled, and I felt my soft length begin to harden again- another perk of being a demon: recovery time is extremely faster.

I trailed my fingers from below his navel to his waist, tugging on the ribbon end until it came off.

Ciel stared at me, wide eyed, as I tied the used bow around my neck.

"My turn to give you your present, Ciel."

* * *

_Wooowww... I have no idea where that came from. Especially awkward because I'm a girl... but what the hey, you read enough fanfics here you realize enough to write a good love scene. Or maybe I'm really far off the mark... That would suck... ha-ha, I can see that: me thinking I just totally wrote this awesome lemon, and each reader thinks it sucks. Guys reading this (if there are any) are probably like 'WTF is she even talking about?' I wonder too. You and me both._

_But yea, my long awaited (hopefully) Belated Christmas present to you. Hope you had fun with it!_


	3. His Butler- A Stripper?

**Issa: Hey readers! Thanksies for all my reviews... they were my best Christmas presents! They only lack suggestions for later chapters-I have plenty of ideas for now, but later... I may need some help!**

**Sebastian: Like Ciel will need help after I-**

**Issa: Hush! You can't give everything away. Especially not costume you are wea-**

**Sebastian: I thought we weren't giving anything away... hmm?**

**Ciel: So I'm not the only one in an insanely embarrassing costume?!**

**Issa: Well, yeah! Who cares if it really isn't Halloween after all? I needed an excuse. Thank you to 'Guest' for suggesting this story. Sorry I don't have anything else to identify you by!**

**Sebastian: * sweat-drop***

**Issa: Anyways, Here is the next installment of this one shot collection, with literally minutes to spare. This once a week writing thingy is harder than it sounds.**

**Ciel: Not that you seem to have any problems 'doing it' once you get started...**

**Sebastian: *shocked by Ciel's seemingly innocent innuendo... a.k.a. dirty talk * Young Master!**

**Issa: Funny, you gasped the same way you did in the story when-**

**Sebastian: Aaaand that's enough! Guess you will have to read the story to figure out the rest of it.**

**Ciel: Exactly. Oh, and we aren't owned by Issa~Chan. In fact, you could say we were kidnapped and forced to do this-**

**Issa: I only offered you candy from my van!**

**Ciel: - but at the same time it's kinda fun...**

**Sebastian: I must shockingly agree, Bocchan. But now, it is time for our story … Are you ready?**

**Issa: You say that too! *gets a dirty look from Sebby * uh...not it that way though. *gets another look * I am totally ready! Story time!**

* * *

**-Early Afternoon of the Party-**

Sebastian knocked on the door, entering with four dry cleaning bags thrown over his right arm. "I have returned with a few costume selections you requested, Bocchan."

I groaned, lifting my head from where it had rested on my hand. Opening my eye I ran my fingers through my hair, loosening the patch so it fell around my neck.

Sebastian raised one perfect eyebrow, questioning my unusually careless attitude. He smirked as he looked at my large stack of unfinished paperwork.

"My my Young Master. Have you been daydreaming?"  
Red eyes locked onto mismatched blue and purple ones.

_Yes, about you. And me._

"Stop spouting nonsense, Sebastian! Now, bring those to my room so I can try them on." I pulled the eye patch back on, brushing past him at the door, ignoring the heat spreading across my face. He said nothing, following me down the hallway to the master bedroom.

"It is quite lucky I found a costume shop open. It was really quite fortunate."

I made a noise of agreement in the back of my throat as he held open the door for me, locking it behind us.

"I cannot believe the imprudent manners of some people," he continued on. "Practically demanding your appearance at a party for business propositions, with only a day's notice. Though it hardly surprises me, this old man is probably the most eccentric business partner of anyone. Celebrating an American holiday, sending out last minute invites written in some kind of mysterious blood, and dying his hair maroon on purpose? Clearly your business partners, though rich and old, are clearly eccentric."

I laughed, Sebastian's mocking words did ring truth after all. As if I would have disagreed if i could. But Tamaka, that old baka man, insisted I not upset this man. Hence the reason I sent Sebastian off to find me a suitable costume, I myself could hardly bother with such trivial things when I had more important matters to worry about.

_Work. Calling off the engagement with Lizzy. Grell and Pluto's obsession with Sebastian..._

Wait, why did I care? It isn't as if they were any competition. Did I even want to compete- aww hell. Even I had to admit to myself that I wanted Sebastian all for myself.

Not that he looked at me as anything but his contract. Even if he returned my feelings in my moment of weakness, whispering caring words and caresses, when the morning came -and it did, every morning was the same- he acted as though nothing had ever happened, and I was forced to follow his lead. I frowned thinking of each time it had happened, each place in my heart growing colder and colder. Sometimes I wasn't sure what I hated anymore.

Myself-for my weakness?

Sebastian- for leading me on?

Everything and everyone- simply for my fate and horrible life?

Sebastian's cold, bare fingers shocked me into the present, as they lifted my chin to look at him. I blushed looking away- when did he get there? "Something wrong, Bocchan?"

"N-nothing!" I stammered, jerking away from his caressing touch. I moved to the three sided mirror in front of my closet. "Just help me pick out a costume." Sebastian, grown still at my retreat, moved again, a smirk lighting his other-worldly features.  
"As you wish. I do hope you find my selections... suitable."  
He removed the covers from three of the hangers, reveling-  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!"

Sebastian laid out the... _costumes_... of my bed.

"Like I said Bocchan, I was lucky to find an open shop with costumes in your sizes."

"Se-SEBASTIAN! I can't wear those!"  
Sebastian's infuriating smile making me blush deep. "Of course Young Master. You cannot wear them all at once. If I may offer my suggestion on which one to wear, I wo-"

"These are completely inappropriate! What were you even- no, you weren't thinking. That's the problem!"

"I see nothing wrong with them. You said pick something suitable- I picked my three favorites. Now it's your turn to pick one. There is no time to find any other costumes before we must depart for the party. In fact, we are running a bit behind. Now chose one before I force you into this one."

I bit my lip as he picked up a kitten leotard outfit.

Yes. My idiot butler had picked:

1) A short blue dress with a golden wig, fishnet leggings and hand gloves. Some sort of perverse Alice in Wonderland meets stripper costume.

_Definitely not. _Even just thinking of corsets made me have a panic attack_._

2) A slasher zombie maid costume with an even shorter, tighter dress and leggings and short shorts with tears everywhere.

How the hell was I supposed to wear any of these?! Even if I do have a sightly feminine body, there is no place for my... erm... dick to even fit under those dress!  
Which left my last option. Sebastian's favorite...

3) A sequined loose corset kitten tuxedo outfit with high heels and a feather boa, complete with a kitten eared headband.

_Kill me now_. I felt my face on fire. Before I could respond, Sebastian was kneeling in front of me and my shirt had been thrown halfway across the room.

"What? Sebastian. Remove your hands at once. I refuse to wear those, I'm going to wear a suit. One of the nice silk one's from Paris."

"Bocchan stop ruining my fun. You will wear this costume or I will put it on you."

Sebastian pouted, dark sultry eyes flamed by long lashes turning me on more and more. I willed away my erection as Sebastian removed everything below the waste leaving me in my boxers.

"Tsk tsk. Those _must_ go as well. No way you can wear boxers under a leotard. That won't do!" Sebastian's eyes danced beneath is fake distress.

"Sebastian! Stop! What are you-?!" I cried out as Sebastian attacked.

**-Evening Before the Party-**

Forty minutes later I was dressed in that ridiculous getup, seething. Not that it wasn't uncomfortable, mind you, but something about having a form fitting costume on with a certain pair of undergarments that turned me on every time I moved made it extremely hard to still be royally pissed at Sebastian.

I turned, glaring at him through my eye not covered by the silky patch he bought to match my outfit.

Sebastian turned to the fourth and final bag, long forgotten, resting on my bed.

"I though this might be suffice, Bocchan."

**-The Party-**

Which is how I found myself here at the mansion, dancing among a varying display of costumes: strippers mixed with Gothic demons, angels fighting with wizards and bunnies and every possible mixture of every piece of costumer y ever invented.

A group of gaggling middle aged women passed, dressed as nuns. Nuns with cleavage and lots of make-up who happened to be goggling at Sebastian.

I growled.

Sebastian looked at me, amused. "Really, Young master? Are we jealous now?"

_Yes. Extremely._ You have women practically draped on you and all I want you to do is ignore them and be mine.

"As if! Though, if you wanted less attention, you should have picked a different outfit."

"I see nothing wrong with your outfit," he said, running his hand lower and lower down my back as we waltzed through the crowd.

"Not mine. Yours, idiot."

I eyed him once again as I had so many times on the way here as well as all through out the evening so far.

Sebastian's outfit consisted of black shoes, skintight navy packs and matching deep v necked shirt, a halfway done sloppy tie and a pair of handcuffs. He had long ago abandoned his cap and badge.

Sebastian was a fucking stripper cop. And a hot one to boot.

My god- what was I thinking? Despite wanting him to ravage me, I wanted to slowly torture him like he was with me. Slowly, intimately, without him even trying.

I blushed backing away into one of the many servants who snuck up behind me.

"Master Phantomhive?" he asked, eying my getup and rosy face.

"I nodded, clearing my throat. "Master Yorimoto will now see you in his office." I nodded again. Turning to follow, I felt Sebastian's steps adjust to mine. I turned, pausing.

"Go away. I don't need you in there. Just stay out of my way."

_And my mind. And my heart._

Sebastian bowed deeply. "As you wish, young Master."

As I turned following the servant I pretended not to see the carefully hidden hurt in his eyes. After all, it was just part of the show, no? Him playing out his pieces, preparing my soul even more for a meal.

He wasn't pulling a puppy-dog face because he cared for me.

Because no one did.

_No one._

**-The Meeting at the Party-**

Yorimoto, as far as I have ever remembered has been a disgusting old, slobbery, perverted man. He is also very rich and cunning. An impasse, I'm afraid, that cannot be avoided if I wish to continue business with him.

The meeting was at first pleasantries. Then wine, discussions, arguments, compromises. Signings of documents, handshakes. Him eying my scantily clad body every step of the way. I cursed Sebastian, pulling a couch cushion over my lap to create the illusion of more covering.

Yorimoto got up from his chair and sashayed over to where I sat.  
Kneeling over me, he began massaging my mostly bare chest, eyes clouded over in some identifiable haze.

I jerked, or tried to under his weight, cursing my lonesomeness. When had the atmosphere changed.

Yorimoto kept feeling me, I kept panicking, trying to squirm my way out from under him with no avail.

_Sebastian. Oh god help me!_

The old man leaned down to kiss me, my jaw held firmly in his meaty hands.

"You look so pretty, kitten." he murmured perversely, lowering his head to mine.  
Slam!

In my panicked mind I heard a door open and close, and suddenly a large weight was carried off me. "Please stop defiling my Young master. It's disgusting."

Yorimoto stuttered, effectively cut off soon after by a jab to the throat.

"Really, it's disgusting that anyone besides I touched the Young Master..." he trailed off in a sultry voice, at odd with his furious eyes.

Sebastian pummeled the poor man, calm and composed as Yorimoto blubbered on and on. His face was one of a man possessed. Which, in a sense I guess he was, being a demon and all. Without a moments notice he was out of the room again, back empty handed before I knew what had happened.

"Sebastian...?" I tried off, trying to make sense of these events through a thick haze of fear and adrenaline.

"My apologies, Young Master. I never should have let you leave my sight. As for taking so long, I had trouble shaking off a few... questionable women. I do hope you accept my regret, and feel at ease. Yorimoto has been taken care of. He will have one hell of a head ache, but nothing more when he awakens tomorrow."

Relief and anger surged, mixing. I wasn't going to be raped by some old man whore, but Sebastian still had ladies falling at his feet.

I wish I could fall at his feet.

An idea popped into my head. I slid off the couch, falling toward the coffee table. No sooner had I slumped then I was in Sebastian's arms, carried over to the couch and set in his lap.

"Young Master?" he asked, concerned.

I was still feeling the affects of the former events, and stupidly emboldened I leaned forward, placing a long kiss on his lips. He shivered before pulling away.

"Young Master!" Sebastian said in a hushed voice, his hands gently holding my face away. I didn't care any more. So I was wrong- I was already damned to hell! Might as well enjoy it.

"Sebastian. Shut up. And kiss me."

I left the order open, he could refuse if he wanted. Instead he trailed sloppy kisses down my neck, across my reveled collar bone. "Are you sure, bocchan?"

"Ciel. And yes." I bit his bottom lip, and he released a wild side of him I had only ever seen before when he was fighting. For me.  
We surfaced for air sometime later, gasping, sweaty, sore.

"Will that be all... _Ciel_?" I moaned at the way my name sounded in his mouth. So what if he was going to erase this from his memory later. Who cared if I would torture myself for days after, asking what I was doing wrong and why he didn't care. I had picked my poison, and I intended to drink the whole damn bottle.

"Wo-would y-you... have...sex w-with me?" I panted.  
Sebastian's hands slowed. "Not if it's an order," he said finally.

"_WHAT_?"

"Not if it's an order Bocchan. I want to make love to you because you know I love you and want too. Not because you think you won't get it any other way. I refuse to play this shitty game any more. Damn you hating me for what I might do because of how I feel. Damn acting like it doesn't bother me. I'm a demon for fucks sake, but that doesn't stop these feelings anymore that you hating me. I'm despicable, I know. I cant do this to you or me anymore. I'm through being nice."

As he finished shouting, my heart slowed, then sped up so fast I thought it would explode. Sebastian's outburst shocked me, but it made sense. After all, the quite ones are the ones you must watch out for, they keep it all inside until it forces its way you.

Having had it happen to me, I know.

I kissed his nose, biting lightly.

"Sebastian."

Nibble his ear. Cue groan.

"We."

Trace his jaw.

"Are."

Grab his face.

"Idiots."

A kiss.

"Worrying about the same thing..."

he stiffened.

"Does this mean you...?"

I kissed him, and soon it was him kissing me.

"Yes. A thousand times yes."

That was the last coherent word between us as clothes were ripped off.

**-The Carriage Ride Home-**

"I can't believe you used those handcuffs. Or that you had a bottle of _lube_ in your costume pocket."

Sebastian shifted me in his lap, bringing my head closer to his beating heart.

"You do know what the say, right _Ciel_?"

"No... What?" I whispered, exhausted but afraid to fall asleep in case this wasn't real.

"You should watch out for anything in a uniform. Men in blue only exist to corrupt your virtue. Plus, I was kind of hoping something along these lines would happen after I got you to wear one of those costumes."

I laughed, then hissed as the moment jarred my body, pain coming from my lower half.  
Nope, definitely real then_._

Sebastian hands massaged my sides, his eyes full of worry, anger and pain. I kissed his hand. "Stop. It's not your fault. I'm not a china doll you know."  
He smiled wryly. "Oh, I know, Bocchan. Even if you are far prettier than any doll.

I let the jab slide, instead snuggling up into him, feeling his strong arm wrap around me.

"Do you love me?" I blurted sleepily, yawning.

"Was that display of affection not enough to convince you?" he asked.

"Anyone can _make love_, Sebastian. But to have love..."  
He lifted my face, catching my gaze and swollen lips in his.  
When we broke apart, he said in his rough, yet at the same time velvety voice.

"You are _mine_. If it is your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your castle crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie down, I will be. For as long as you wish."

"Is forever too long and selfish for me to ask for?"

"Forever can be the beginning."

* * *

**Issa: aadhs nousfinefunceifismd! I finally finished it. Yes, you too were highly OOC but it was Sweet and I had Fun!**

**Ciel: You twisted our words!**

**Issa: poetic license. Now hush.**

**Sebastian: I do enjoy this romantic side of me. I should use it more often. What say thou about that, Juliet?**

**Ciel: what the hell? Why do I have to be the girl.**

**Issa: you are the uke. Ob-vi.**

**Sebastian: quite right.**

**Issa: So how did you guys like it? Was the writing too weird? Less details, more actual smut/lemon? Did the time change throw you off, do you like first person or third? What adventures will they have next?**

**Sebastian: I quite wish to know that myself.**

**Issa: Quit interrupting me! Virtual Chocolate chip cookies to those who help me out- just so I can get better for myself and you guys.**

**Ciel: I want a cookie.**

**Issa: hmm... me too! Let's go! *leaves with Ciel ***

**Sebastian; wait! You cannot leave, you irresponsible writer. Ah, well, I guess I must close this off. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I do wish we can have this much fun next time. It is guaranteed though, yes? After all, I am ****_one hell of a lover._**


	4. The Reapers-What William T Spears is Not

**So I got a request to do a story on Sebastain X Ciel involving spanking... hmm. Gonna have to do LOTS of research on that one. Plus, all the chapters so far have been about Sebby and Ciel. Are there no other pairings you want to see? Even if I don't ship them, I would consider it an honorable challenge to write it... So I'm putting that on hold this week to write you a William X Grell one shot! My first story in over a week...Ahhh! I feel like I have dropped off then face of the earth (thanks to track and musical practices...) Thank you for sticking with me!**

* * *

_Homosexual was not a word one would use to describe William T. Spears._

As the Grim Reaper Dispatch Team supervisor sat in his office, he was extremely uncomfortable and frustrated. Both mainly due to a rather large problem below his tight waisted suit, though he was so inclined to believe it was that he had a rather large mess to clean up (an unfortunate accident involving an apprentice reaper attempting to reap the wrong soul) and a fairly good size stack of paperwork to go along with it. It did not help that Grell Sutcliff was no where to be seen. It was, after all, his fault that William was so turned on. It was his fault that he was obsessed with that disgusting demon instead of Will. William sighed, stood up, and left the Reaper's quarters to begin the normally long tedious task of finding the sexy red-headed reaper. Taking care of his own intimate needs would have to wait.

_Flustered was not a normal emotion for William._

Yet as he entered the Phantomhive Mansion to find Sebastain naked and thrusting into an equally bare Ciel, he couldn't help but feel a faint brush of scarlet grace his pale cheekbones. Muttering a halfhearted apology, he turned to leave, obviously Grell was not here, when he ran smack into said man.  
"Will! You're here! Wait, you're here!? I didn't know you were into watching this kind of stuff- Hey!"  
With a rather sharp yank to the other reapers arm, William sent the bowl of popcorn in Grell's arm flying as he departed from the mansion. He half dragged half carried the feminine man out the mansion window, wrapped in his own furious thoughts. What made his mind even more infuriated was thinking of what the three of them would have eventually ended up doing had he not come looking for Grell.

_Anger, while in William's vocabulary, was not a familiar expression to grace the normally reserved reaper's face._

"How dare you? You disgust me, you little-"  
Grell looked up at the dark haired man in suprise. Not only was he angry, he was... jealous?  
"Why, Will, if I didn't know better-"  
"You don't!" the mature reaper retorted. "Why else would you partake in such... such demeaning activity?"  
Will felt himself loosing it. He turned his back to the reaper sitting in the park bench they had ended up at in his anger fueled escape. Running his fingers through his hair, he adjusted his glasses before turning back to find teary eyed Grell.  
What the Hell?

_Confused was an emotion he was used to seeing in others -escpecially those whose souls he reaped- but never had William been in a situation where he himself was at a lack of understanding._

"Grell?"  
"I-It's nothing." the red head tilted his chin away from Will, his long, soft hair swishing around him. Despite the seriousness of the situation, will felt himself smile. Even now, Grell was such a woman. Full of drama...  
"What is it Sutcliff? Might as well spit it out. We aren't leaving this bench until I find out what's wrong with you this time."  
Grell's head swiveled around so fast the supervising reaper though it would come clean off.  
"You don't give a damn about me! And it's okay, I get you don't like me, or even love me. But you can't stomp all over my feelings! I get that you aren't into me, or other guys, but at least act like you don't want me to die every time I see you! I swear, I feel like at least when I go after Sebastain I get a part of your attention! As for earlier, Ciel was repaying me a favor he owed! Sebastain was showing me how to pleasure a man, in case I ever worked up the nerve to seriously tell you how I feel! But now I hate you! I fucki-"  
Grell's obnoxious voice was cut off as a pair of strong, warm lips wrapped around his own. He gasped as William's hands went up under his shirt, and Will took the opportunity to slip his tounge into the fiery red-heads mouth.

_Anyone who knew William would not expect the Raven haired man to be so forward or demanding, but no one could change the facts playing out right then._

As they broke apart sometime later, a string of saliva connecting the two reaper's mouths, William felt his own swollen lips twist into a smirk.  
"Still hate me?" he asked seductively, glancing down at what was visible of Grell's long torso beneath the few undone buttons. Grell was, for the first time Will could ever remember, speechless.  
"I... h-how... but you, then we... Oh my God... and then... but you aren't... WHAT?"  
William felt a low chuckle in his throat as he glanced down at a semi-erect and fully confused Grell.  
"Hush," he whispered, biting said man's collarbone.  
"Grell Sutcliff, I have always wanted you. Even when I acted as though I despised you so long ago, behind it was a burning passion to consume you. I have hated every minute you have chased after that scum, and I do not wish to see you with that thing or his pet 'master' ever again. From now on, I will be enough for you. I promise. Do I make myself clear?"  
Grell nodded, half thinking he was asleep until he felt William kiss him wildly again. He knew it was for real when he felt the reaper's long, skilled fingers make quick for of the rest of his shirt buttons and pants. As the dark haired reaper moved to pull down Grell's pants, he pulled back.  
"Will- not here. People will see us!"  
Will groaned, a needy, sexually desperate sound. "Please, don't be ridiculous. No one here is dying, and I can't wait. Now help me before I forcibly remove the rest of your clothing."  
Grell, reassured, complied.

_William was normally not so selfish or needy, but as Grell's body, completely naked save his glasses came into view, he lost his normally composed act._

Unbuttoning his pants, he pulled out his raging dick, almost a perfect match to Grell's own twitching member. Already he had pre-cum coating his head, yet he needed a little something extra. Pushing his fingers into Grell's mouth, he groaned, "Suck," before reaching around to massage his lover's bursting balls. Satisfied, he pushed the digits in, one at a time, wiggling them deep into a moaning Grell until he was sure the red head was stretched as far as he could be.

_In sexual activities, one would be correct to assume William as the role of Seme, but no one would have been prepared for the sex God he had become._

Will thrust into Grell all at once, not even waiting for his lover to adjust. He rocked his hips, slapped Grell's fine ass, and reached around to fist Grell's impressive length. Grell was in heaven. Granted, it was rough heaven, but he loved being completely dominated by William, pain mixed in with pleasure until he climaxed straight into Will's hand and all over his own stomach. As Grell's ass squeezed around William's own spasming member, he relaesed deep inside the girly man before laying down under Grell on the bench, still inside his partner.

_Regret was nothing near to what William was feeling at the moment. Euphoria, giddiness, maybe even bliss could be used instead though._

So what if that old couple had happened to walk by, both of them so close to death that they could see the two reaper's activity? It hadn't bothered william, and Grell probably hadn't even noticed it. If anything, it had turned the sadistic reaper on even more.  
"That was incredible," Grell whispered, pulling Silliam out of his as he staggered over to his pile of clothes a few feet from the bench. Sore and abused, his body gave out, and William almost didn't catch him. Standing carefully, he brushed back Grell's long hair, which was just as silky as he had always imagined. He began to walk away, heading back to his office, when Grell squirmed in his arms, uncomfortable at his obvious lack of clothing.  
"William? What are you doing? What about my clothes? That is my favorite shirt, you know, right?"  
William kissed Grell forcibly, shutting him up effectively.  
"I am heading back to my office. I have a lot of 'work' to do, the kind only you can help me with, and I have a feeling it is going to take all night."  
Grell's eyes bugged out as he squealed.  
"Well, hurry up then! I never did like that shirt that much anyway."  
William laughed as he whisked his red headed lover away into the falling dusk.

_Homosexual was the first word that came to mind when describing William T Soears, and as long as Grell was at his side, he could care less what anyone else thought about it._

* * *

**Okay, so that was definitely not where the orignial idea was headed at I kinda just rolled with it... Way too much cotton candy fluff and not nearly enough lemony goodness... But Im gonna post this for now, though I will update the story as I envisioned it next week (think will with more smutty sexual slash action... poor grell will be completely tired out!) how you thought it was cute- even if it was totally an OOC time with character misuse! Its almost midnight, so maybe you could also think of that when you critique! So, yeah, that's pretty much it! Dont forget to give story ideas, pairings you eant to read... and oh! I am in need of a beta! Just now realizing how much easier it would make this all- save me about 4 hours of editing and it still ending up like shit. So if you are interested, pm me! Love you guys- c ya next week with the next installment!**


	5. Is Love Dead After All?

**So This week I felt a little under the weather, an I kinda lost interest in this collection, until I got three reviews... So you guys do really read my stories! Made my day... I'm gonna take a break of Sebby and Ciel for a couple stories. Give them a rest, because, well, they've probably run out of stamina... O.o And so I'm doing the two requests for a Grell and Undertaker and Grell and Sebastian. This one is the first choice. It was interesting to write, mainly because I wrote it with Les Miserable playing in the background. Thanks mom... oh, and Timber was on repeat on my phone... mwahahaha. So hopefully in the span of a week I haven't lost my touch, and maybe I can update another story in addition to this one.**

* * *

***********UPDATE************

**wow, so I got really lazy before I posted this! forgot the disclaimer and dedication... So yeah, likei just basically said, I don't own Black Butler, and this story is dedicated to my 'first fan' : Lucurici!**

* * *

"Of _all_ things to have to do.. I can't believe the audacity of some men, asking a lady to do their dirty work..." Grell murmured as he picked his way across rooftops.

Was it his fault Ronald failed to reap the right soul and now Grell had to return the poor ladies soul to her body and reap her husband's soul instead? How hard can it be to tell the difference of the two genders? Okay, perhaps it was his fault he had '_accidentally_' crushed the blonde's reaper glasses with his signature high heeled red boots, but he had been asking for it. Calling Grell manly, and saying things about Sebastian, and even William that made the poor red head's blood boil.

_He wasn't an idiot, was he_? He knew he had to chance with the butler- even if he hadn't figured out he was in love with the Phantomhive master, pretty much everyone else had, and it was only a matter of time until the inevitable happened. As for William, he was %110 percent straight, a fact Grell had tested many times himself. Plus, the mediocre idiot was always going on about the Undertaker, another sore spot for Grell. How good was good enough for everyone to stop rubbing salt in his wounds?

Grell ran a thumb under each eye, stopping any possible tears from escaping and cleaning up his mascara. Couldn't show up for a job looking like a hooker did his make-up now could he? Maybe he could even have a bit of fun with the poor man before he reaped his soul... it had been so long since he had had someone to play with. Grell smoothed his waistcoat, reaching into his scarlet coat pocket to double check the address.

Of course the soul he had to reap was found in the sketchy part of town. He would spend weeks after this washing the smoke from his luscious locks.

Grell stepped off the roof, landing in the middle of the busy street below, glad that no one could see him. Turning, he did a half turn before he spotted his victim. Rushing at the man, he conjured his chain saw death-scythe in hand, dragging him off to an old alley way and began the bloody work required to reap a masterpiece of a soul. Sure, he wanted to have fun, but at the rate of the work piling up on his plate he would be lucky if he ever found the woman's soul, much less returned it to her body. Plus wiping her memory, correcting the Cinematic Records, and finding that worthless excuse of a reaper, Ronald.

Grell could already feel premature crinkles forming on his face, and he willed them away. How could he get his full 12 hour beauty plan/sleep regimen if he had to do all that?

Immediately, one person came to mind. Or rather, one miraculous, sexy, undeniably kinky reaper came to mind. One reaper Grell did not want to see in his current state of mind, not so soon after having his sexual dreams crushed a mere few hours ago.

Internally debating, Grell weighed his options.

_Beauty sleep._

_All night out alone facing a few seemingly impossible tasks all alone. Pride intact._

_Beauty sleep._

_Hours of work. Pride._

_Beauty sleep..._

Sighing, Grell dropped the body, sent a message via the recently reaped soul to Ronald telling him to come have his worthless ass finish the job he was supposed to do, and another message to Will, saying he would finish the job late and not return to the office, he would see him later.

Grell stood, licked his hands clean of the red, sickly sweet blood, and picked his way delicately to the last place on earth he wanted to be.

_Ding_!

Grell unconsciously primped himself before entering the mortician shop, half wondering why he even bothered with appearances if no one was interested in the fine piece of woman he possessed. Scratch that. _Fine piece of high-bred, top class piece of ultra-chic feminine lady he carried around-_

"Welcome, Sebastian. You are a bit early, but I guess when Ciel Phantomhive is in need, he cannot wait to long, yes?"

Grell, half offended he had been confused with such a masculine, dark haired demon was about to rip the face off of the shop owner when a head popped out of the large cauldron in front of him.

The scream that escaped his lips would have put an A-list actress to a shame so deep she would have committed suicide.

"Oh dear, you are not Sebastian. The lighting in here is so dim, but I would have to be practically blind to confuse you with... Well, that isn't saying much now, is it...? Ah, look at me rambling on and on. Please, forgive me for frightening you, Grell Sutcliff. I was expecting a client, but it is in fact you. How may I be of help to you?"

"That's _Lady Sutcliff _to you!" Grell seethed, fanning his face rapidly as he leaned up against a nearby cauldron, trying with all his might not to faint like some ill-bred country woman.

"Ah, yes, _Lady_ Sutcliff. As I asked before, to what do I owe the..._pleasure_?" Grell was only slightly disturbed by the head floating in a cauldron of salt, long, silvery soft locks disappearing into the cauldron... Hair Grell wanted to run his fingers through harshly, pulling that face down to meet his own...

Grell stood, trying to clear his thoughts. Why had he come here exactly? He couldn't remember, but what he did know now was that hair like that was dangerous. Paired with that body and face though, it was enough to make Grell run to the nearest brothel and become a lady of the night. He bit his lip, the pain in doing so clearing his head, a blush forming on his cheeks as deep as the color of the thin trail of blood running down his chin.

_Yes, the Undertaker was a fiercely dangerous man for Grell Sutcliff._

Grell explained his current predicament, all the while the Silver haired former reaper lounged in the crystal filled tub, even going so far back as to rest his head against the cauldron tub as though he were being read a nighttime story, not having a lady pour her soul out to him!

When Grell finished, the Undertaker smiled.

"It seems, Lady Sutcliff, you are in luck. I know exactly how to fix this... _unfortunate predicament_. If you are willing to pay, in my preferred methods, of course?"

Grell nearly let out tears of joy. He could get his beauty sleep after all! "Of course! Anything! Anything you wish!"

"_Anything_?" the Undertaker echoed.

"Anything." Grell confirmed.

"Well then. I must hurry and get the job done. If you will excuse me, Lady Sutcliff..."

Without warning, the muscular reaper stood, body rising out of the cauldron.

_Silver hair, framing a sexily mysterious face, falling in a sheet around rock hard abs, body laced in scars. A bellybutton, a silvery treasure trail matching the hair on his head..._

Grell swallowed, averting his eyes as the Undertaker stepped out naked onto the floor -like a proper lady would-and blushed. How he wished he could see what was below that majestically carved waist, feel those muscular thighs pressing up against...  
Grell squeaked as a hand brushed his long red bangs gently away from his face.

"How dare you become indecent in front of a lady!" he choked out, wishing that had, in fact, happened.

"I apologize. I am fully clothed now. I meant no ill will towards a... lady... of your refute. Do, come make yourself at home in the back rooms while I attend to the business at hand."

Grell turned, facing the Undertaker.

_Did he say Undertaker_? He meant Greek god. The Undertakers robe was tied loosely around his waist, the sash barely holding the draping fabric to his hips, already it had slid down his shoulders. His legs could be seen peeking out with each step as Grell followed him into the back rooms of the mortician's shop, confirming his suspicions that said man was not wearing any undergarments with his robe.

"Sit. I shall place a few calls, be gone for no more than an hour, and back to collect my... _payment_. But before I go..."

The Undertaker waltzed into a separate room, gone only a few moments before bringing in freshly brewed tea, ripe strawberries, an assortment of red cakes and sandwiches with blood red fillings, and a napkin.

"What kind of host would I be if i couldn't offer my guest refreshments. I do hope you find them suitable, Lady Grell." The low smoothly sensual voice filled his ears.

Grell felt his pants grow tighter around his crotch, making him aware of how exactly sensually attracted he was to this amazing piece of male specimen before him.

But what could he do? Sebastian despised him, Will only used him to get jobs done, surely the Undertaker would only crush his heart like the glass vase he was so fond of filling with roses. That was why he acted like he hated the Undertaker when William brought him up. Each moment spent talking about the former reaper left Grell craving more of what he was never destined to have.

Grell sighed heavily, unaware the mortician was still waiting for his response.

"Is something wrong, Grell?" he asked quickly, worried he had offended the red head in some way, forgetting to add his title to the end.

Grell didn't notice the lack of 'Lady' either. He sighed, thankful it was darker in the room and that the Undertaker could not see him dilemma. "It is quite alright." he finally managed. "Thank you. It has been a long time since someone did anything so nice to me."

The Undertaker smiled then, a predatory grin, and leaned down over the slight form of the reaper on the couch.

"I must go, but I will be back. I do hope you are ready to have one _Hell_ of a time with your _payment_."

With that, the Undertaker bit Grell's earlobe softly, tongue swirling around the earring stud while tugging down before disappearing out the front of the shop, locking it behind him as he left.

Grell, too stunned to even shout anything about taking advantage of ladies brushed his fingertips along the still burning spot, mouth dropped open wide. Snapping out of it, he figured he should distract himself or he would go insane wondering what all that just meant; Grell looked around at his surroundings for the first time.

_He couldn't mean_...? Surely one as fine as the Undertaker was not gay, and if so, definitely not attracted to Grell... _Could he_? His mind begged to differ with his body as his still throbbing ear and semi-hard erection battled against all coherent thoughts.  
Standing, he looked around at the huge cavern of a room.

In a split second decision, he thought he must ask what interior designer the Undertaker used, because he was in _love_ with this room.

There was a huge canopy bed, red silky curtains draping around the corner posts like dripping blood, a deep red plush carpet...

Skulls held candles, lighting the room, suspended as if magic in thin air. The walls were a dark cream, the floor a deep, polished oak wood, pillows and scarves fought for floor space everywhere, a large coffin in the corner (Grell judged about large enough to hold twelve dead men comfortably) seemed to hold the Undertaker's clothing.

Intrigued, Grell felt himself pulled towards the latter room accessory. _What exactly did an ex-reaper wear besides those robes?_

Grell's fingers ran up and down the rack, noting labels and sizes like the shopping machine he was.

High-end fashion labels. Sleepwear, suits, casual attire, underclothes, costumes, even... a ballgown?

Grell was even more confused now... Who was this side of the reaper he was seeing, and why hadn't Grell noticed it before?

Thoroughly confused, Grell returned to the handmade couch, sinking into the cushions as he consumed the delicacies set before him. Reaching for the tea, he swallowed a tentative mouthful, expecting a concoction similar to his own attempts at the sacred art of tea making. Not only was he shocked, but pleasantly surprised at the warm, strong brew that slid down his throat. It was almost...

It was better than any tea Sebastian had ever made, that was for sure.

Grell greedily slurped down the rest of the tea, not even bothering with his usual manners. Stuffing the rest of a delectable raspberry jam scone in his mouth, he wondered how he could ever get the Undertaker to feed him again. Making his way to the large bed, he sunk into the plush comforter, deciding he would wait there until the Undertaker came back to collect his... pay.

Grell almost shivered in excitement, hoping, praying with all his might the Undertaker was not playing with him... that maybe, a one in a million chance would leave fate on his side...

Grell was half asleep when the opening of the heavy front door to the shop, then the slamming as it closed and bolted shut, awoke him. Fully.  
_Showtime_.

"Grell? Are you still here? I do hope you aren't too put out that I'm late... there was a bit of trouble concerning the old ladies memory, but I finally got it sorted out. Guess I will have to make it up to you though, yes? I do also hope you are ready to fulfill your end or our... _Little deal_..."

The Undertaker's voice grew louder as he slipped into the back room, taking off his hat and black steel toed boots. Grell noticed, quite disappointed, that at some point between when he left and came back his robe had been fixed to where it was properly worn.

The Undertaker smiled at Grell, slipping beside him on the bed, leaning over him on all fours, his perfectly scarred face so close to the large eyes of the redheaded reaper.

"So tell me Grell Sutcliff, do you prefer top or bottom?"  
Grell was afraid to breathe, as if doing so would blow away this perfectly romantic illusion.

"Do you even have to ask? A lady is never on top." he finally managed to get out.

The Undertaker smiled. "What, no protest about the improper? And here I was looking forward to bondage and lots of noises..." he trailed off, his hands running through Grell's hair, pulling his face closer as he ground his crotch against Grell's own bulge. "Ah, no matter. A payment is a payment, right?"

Grell stopped short. Was this the only reason the Undertaker was doing it? Voicing his concerns, he was surprised when the Undertaker leaned back, perching lightly on Grell's shins.

"I have wanted to do this a long time. This was the only way I could ever dream of getting you to agree though... But even if I can make love to you now, I know your heart is still fixated on that demon or that idiot reaper, not me. But at this point I am too selfish to care. I want you, Grell. And I intend to have you."

Grell bit his lip, hard. He would not cry, he would not cry, he would not cry like an uncontrollable hopeless romantic of a woman...!

The Undertaker leaned in, concern on his face as he licked at Grell's wounds, coppery and salty tastes mingling on Grell's full bottom lip.

"Am I really _that_ bad?" he asked mildly, not specifying.

Grell looked up at the man in front of him.

"No." he breathed. "I just... Never thought _you_... of all people... would ever... Or _anyone_... with _me_.."

"Grell, darling? Do me a favor. _Shut up_."  
He made a noise of protest as soft lips moved roughly against his own.

"I still don't understand..." he finished.

"Grell, you once said you were a '_flaming_ reaper'. If you are flaming, then I am burning. Burning with a passion for you."

When they broke apart, the Undertaker rolled back on top of him.

"I have hardly had time to court you as a proper lady, nor can I propose to make this acceptable... but I simply cannot wait... Grell, would you be the Juliet to my Romeo?"

Grell nodded, heart so full he thought it would burst. "Yes. But promise me we can have a happy ending."

The Undertaker's bangs were moved away with feminine hands, and Grell felt himself lost in the intensity of the dark green orbs.

"I _promise_, love. And our ever after shall begin now."

Strong, scarred hands moved to take off Grell's overcoat, and before the redhead knew it, his waistcoat and shirt joined it on the floor.  
He let out a squeak of surprise as the Undertaker latched onto his nipple, sucking, the other being fondled by skilled hands.

Grell moaned as the Undertaker released the now hard nub with an audible pop before moving on to work on the other.

Grell meanwhile, had run his hands through the Undertakers long hair and began loosening the sash on his robe.

"Ah ah ah." The Undertaker chuckled, removing his mouth from Grell's chest and Grell's hands from his garment. "Ladies first."

Grell decided the Undertaker had the world's most skilled hands, has less than ten seconds later he found himself completely naked, pale hands clenching the sheets as the Undertaker's head bobbed between his legs.

Grell panted and cried, not being able to last long under such intense treatment. Lifting his head to look the Undertaker in the eyes, he whimpered, "I'm -ah- I'm comm-ohh- ing," before being sucked dry by the skilled mortician's mouth. Riding that intense high, hips bucking into the scarred face, Grell was all at once glad for something he had never been glad for before. He was in glad for the first time in his life he was born male.

_Otherwise, this never would have happened._

The Undertaker grinned, working his way back up to Grell's lips, the taste of the man still on his tongue. This time, lips locked, hair pulled, he didn't hesitate to let Grell's hands wander up and completely pull the sash off the robe.

"You dress to impress..." the redhead said in a wry voice.

"Oh no, Grell. I _un_dress to impress."

Sliding open his robe, he reveled the most glorious sight Grell had ever seen. A large, thick cock, at full attention, framed by hair as silvery as that which now fell in a curtain around them.

"My turn," he said simply, before flipping Grell over onto a stack of plush pillows.  
Slowly, he collected the residue of Grell's previous orgasm, sticking his fingers in Grell's mouth commanding him to suck. Satisfied they were properly moist, he plunged two deep inside Grell, scissoring and stretching the writhing form below him.

"It _hurts_..." Grell whimpered.

"I know, but pain before pleasure, Love. I promise it gets better."

Four fingers later, he had Grell screaming for a different reason. Properly stretched, he removed him probing fingers from Grell's prostate, instead lunging in his own twitching member. Grell's eyes flew open at the changes, and without warning he was bucking wildly against the silver haired man, begging wildly for more friction. The Undertaker complied, grabbing Grell's slim hips with his sharp nails he slammed in and out, rocking both their bodies with the force of his thrust. Grell cried out as his prostate was pounded once, then over and over with dead accuracy.  
_Yes, he was indeed glad he was a male._

"So _tight_, Love..." the Undertaker grunted, thrusting as Grell's ring of muscle contracted as his lover came for the second time that night. Grell was noisy, moaning in screaming, clawing wildly at sheets and pillows as he came, his own hands ending up grasped firmly around his manhood, cum spilling everywhere, the sheets their bodies, their hair...

Only a few thrusts late the Undertaker joined him floating on clouds of ecstasy as he released deep within the red head. A few weak thrusts later, he pulled out, rolling onto his stomach as he wrapped his arms and robe snugly around Grell. Cum and sweat enveloped them inside the cocoon of his thick robe as they wound their legs together, and Grell could never remember a place he had been happier. The Undertaker agreed silently. Spooning him, front to front, he kissed the worn reaper on the lips before letting Grell's head rest on his chest, his own chin resting atop the reaper's forehead.

Muscles shaking, bodies heaving, they both soon slipped into sleep, most likely to join again in a dream with a similar plot and story. Grell sighed contentedly, snuggling up into the lined muscular body, the darkness waiting to claim him and transport him to another place.

But not before he heard, "A job well done indeed, huh Love?"

* * *

**Wow... like four pages of working up to the lemon, and a one page lemon... should I reverse that? I guess whatever floats your boat... I personally think there will be less story before on the GrellXSebby lemon coming up... Grell's head was hard to get into, and I only could guess at the Undertaker's, but hopefully it wasn't to OOC... I was gonna go back and rematch a few episodes or reread a manga or two, but life got in the way! Plus, While searching some black Butler content on the internet (stuff that would make my parents die if they knew- but hey! It was for research...) I came across Kuroko No Baskura... ****_and fell in love_****. So now I am devoting all my time (aside from track practice, musical rehearsals, and writing fanfics) to watching this. Love the characters already, and I'm only on episode three. That doesn't stop me from dreaming up future lemons for that story! But man, am I exhausted (****_and all I did was write..._****) So now I must leave you. So long, fare well, auf weiderschen goodbye..**


	6. His Butler- Sexy in the Shower

_So I got all these ideas lately: a Thorki, SpockXKirk m-preg, a Hunny Moiri candy one-shot... But so little time to write. So little time to write. I did, howwever, find tim yestersay night to write two chapters to my Tamaki and Kyoya fic- You should check it out after this! I'll upload the latter chapter tomorrow probably... But I had to do this story first, for my dedicated fans and any other souls who stumble across this page. Welcome! I got the idea from a Throki shower scene I read the other week, really made me think of all the kinky turn ons of shower sex... So here is my sorry attempt at the next installment of my black butler One-shot lemons!_

* * *

There was nothing more Ciel loved than his baths.

Tough case assigned to him by the queen?

_Bath time._

Dealing with your idiot servants after a day of horrendous lessons?

_Bath time_.

Having to constantly keep your relationship with an incredibly sexy demon secret from the entire world?

_Bath time-Bath time- Bath time._

Having sent Sebastian down to the kitchen in claims of needing something preferably chocolate, Ciel began the laborious task of stripping. Sure, it was easy when Sebastian was doing it all, the bows, stockings, belts and clips, but just thinking about having the raven's hands anywhere on him at the moment sent a wave of longing down to his growing erection. Hence the reason for sending the servant off, no use in them both getting riled up over something that was never going to happen with the rest of the servants in the house.

Still, Ciel was troubled as he finally stepped out of the heap of clothing on the floor, moving to grab the robe on his bed. His, problems, as he put them, with Sebastian had only grown more frequent recently. Ciel felt like a cat. A cat in the heat. Or as Sebastian would say with a devious smirk from his full lips, "A horny little kitten."

Ciel groaned, running his hands haphazardly through his hair, making sure to tie the robe in such a way that his erection was hidden from sight. He could take care of it later, in the bath tub. Maybe, if he promised to be quiet and quick, he could get Sebastian to help him.

Padding down the hall, Ciel was briefly irritated. Why did they need Mey-rin, Finny and Bard anyways? Tanaka he could reason, but there was still no need for the old man to live here! The other three's presences were just inexcusable. Couldn't Sebastian do what they did, twice as fast and twice as good? Besides, weren't they just always getting in his way in the first place? Reaching the end of the hall, he resolved to discuss this with his secret lover next time they were alone. But right now, he had a bath calling his name...

Ciel stepped inside, loosening the robe so that the sash was half undone and the top falling off his shoulders, turning to step into the warm water...

"_SEBASTIAN_!"

Almost as if by magic (and it probably was some demon trick) the butler appeared, smoothly entering in behind Ciel while shutting the bathroom door, plate of chocolate bite cakes and chocolate cups filled with mousse on a platter.

"Yes, my lord?" he inquired, setting the tray down on a counter before turning to face the Phantom-hive heir.

"What- why is there- _Where is my bathtub?"_

"Gone." Sebastian said with a simply maddening smile.

"Well, yes, I see that but _why_? Where did you- and what the hell is this anyways? You take away my perfectly good and functioning bathtub and instead put a room inside a room with a sink faucet sticking out of it! _What the hell?!_" Ciel repeated again, incredulous, angered and completely baffled all at the same time.

"It is referred to as a _shower_, Bocchan. And it is currently making it's sweep of fame across the globe. You usually tend to lead the current trends, so I took the liberty of ordering it and installing it for you."

Ciel looked at Sebastian dubiously. Sure, this was true... But he was skeptical at the same time. Walking towards the glass sliding doors, he slipped one open and slid inside.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Where the hell am I supposed to _sit_. On the floor, like a goddamn dog?" Ciel pushed his face out of the shower, face red and fuming.

"No, Young Master, I do believe you stand. The water then comes out of the shower head, like rain."

_"So let me get this straight_," Ciel said, stepping fully out of the shower to face Sebastian. "I have to stand in this goddamn shower, where water magically rains down, and I am supposed to enjoy it?" A new thought struck him. "How are you going to wash me?"

"Let's see now: Yes, yes, I hope so: I paid a good sum of money for this, and I don't: a shower is a luxury for one person." Sebastian said, all the while crimson eyes noting the way Ciel's robe fell from his body, his rumpled hair, the almost-but-not-quite hidden erection beneath the fluffy Egyptian material.

Sebastian felt himself grow lustfully hard for the young man before him, but he had to resist. Their contact had to be kept to a minimum, lest one of the others find out about it and ruin Ciel's name. Still, it was maddening how enticing this human was, and Sebastian was powerless to do much. It was not a position he was comfortable in, nor used to.

"...and I don't care how much you fucking spent on this, I want it gone!"

"What was that, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, catching only the tail end of Ciel's rant about the shower through his hazy mind.

"I said, this thing is useless. Remove it."

Sebastian, about to comply to his master's orders, paused. Ciel hadn't officially requested he do it under contract, had he? Within seconds, Sebastian's devious mind had formulated a way to convince Ciel to keep the shower and gain some alone time with his lover.

"But Bocchan, lots of money went into this. Won't you at least allow me to attempt to persuade you?" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand, and began to suck on his pointer finger, looking lustfully into Ciel's eyes.

The Phantom-hive felt his cheeks grow red, and with a "Fine, but don't expect it to work" pulled his finger out, moving to the glass doors.

"Might I suggest you remove your clothing, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, a smirk on his face.

"Only if you do the same. After all, I do still need someone to bath me." Ciel found a knob, turning the water on, cursing as he was blasted from above by a freezing spray. Sebastian, fully naked, chuckled, moving behind Ciel to adjust the temperature. Only when Ciel's body was being massaged by the stinging warm droplets did he turn and look at Sebastian.

He felt himself harden to his full length, his own manhood matching Sebastian. No matter how many times he had seen the butler like this (actually, he could count the times on one hand-too few for Ciel's liking) it never failed to make him appreciate the little things in life. Like how Sebastian was hung like a horse.

Or how Ciel could ride him like one too.

"Shall I list the reasons, Bocchan? And convince you of this shower?" Sebastian's long fingers worked around a bar of soap, creating a rich lather. Ciel practically drooled at the sight: rock hard body and cock, dripping wet, slick hands. Instead, he nodded, lips parted slightly.

"Reason one. There is enough space to not eel cramped, but little enough space that we are very close to each other." Sebastian, as if to prove a point, moved in front of the blue-haired boy, reaching behind him. Ciel gasped, the sound muffled by the pounding water all around them as Sebastian's finger slipped into his ass.

"I-I think I am warming up to the idea." Ciel said hesitantly. "But I'm going to need a lot more convincing."

"Good thing I was just getting started," Sebastian said, wriggling the finger against Ciel's tight walls. Ciel bit back a gasp, instead burying his face in Sebastian's muscled chest.

"The water is quite loud. No one outside the room will be able to hear any loud noises." A second finger joined the first.

Ciel moaned, he felt his cock grind against Sebastian's as he thrusted his hips- body fighting between pleasure and pain. Not that this was the first time anything had been up there, but It was definitely the first time Sebastian's fingers had been up there in a while, for sure the first time done in such a slowly sensual and intimate way.

"Reasons three and four. The water, along with any cleansing products, come in handy for lube that could be needed at anytime. It also doesn't hurt you will smell extremely sweet after. The other is there walls are very sturdy, I could easily, say, bang something against these walls and they would not give nor create a large sound."

Ciel was now writing against Sebastian as he was fingered by four moving appendages, each jab brushing against his prostate. Yet he still managed to say, "And the last reason?"

"You don't, in fact, _have_ to stand Bocchan." With that, Sebastian pulled his fingers out, spun Ciel round, water flinging everywhere. He lifted the boy up, ramming him down on his thick, aching member. Ciel screamed in drunken pleasure, winding his arms and legs around Sebastian's body as he scrabbled for something to grab. He settled for Sebastian's back, raking his nails in this crescent shaped marks down the butler's back. Sebastian pushed Ciel up against the cool tiles, a stark contrast to the hot body he was pressed up against, and inside, him.

Grabbing his hips, Sebastian planted kisses and nips down Ciel's neck and collarbone while the young boy whimpered and groaned. Finally, Sebastian moved, slickly, in and out. Small thrusts at first, but as the soap and water coated his member along with his pre-cum he easily sheathed himself over and over into the Phantom-hive heir. Water pounded on his back, swirled at his feet, and dripped from his lashes as he moved faster and faster to inhumane speeds.

Ciel screamed, clawing and moaning, already floating away to cloud nine. With one final yell, he came, squirting Sebastian's chest, and his own chest and neck. Seeing the blue haired boy so consumed in passion sent Sebastian over the edge. With one last sadistic thrust into the boy, almost ripping him from the inside, Sebastian came. Rope after rope shot out, filling the boy and streaming out at Sebastian moved his hips in an erratic attempt to ride out the high.

Exhausted, he collapsed against a wall, sliding down the wet surface on his back, still halfway inside Ciel. For a moment, they simple lay their, panting, muscles spent. Finally, Ciel stirred, moving to kiss his lover on the lips.

"All right. You win. This shower thingy is definitely a keeper. But can I still have my baths sometimes?"

Sebastian's only response was a deep chuckle as he snuggled deeper with Ciel.

* * *

_So that was shit. I wanted to do a shower scene, plus I promised one a week, but I really wasn't feeling it. So I kept my promise. It wasnt nearly as steamy as I wanted it to be, ill probably go back and fix it to my liking later, but for now I will post it. My first shower sex scene, can I get a woop woop? Seriously guys, brainstorming for this gave me ideas (CielX Alois, Futuristic Ciel and sebby involving video games, a SebaCuel invloving lessons and manners on... eating...) If only they would type themselves out as quickly as I though of them in my head. Oh well, they will make it here to you eventually dear fans, if only because of your encouraging words. But now, I myself am in need of chocolate and sleep, which I will now leave you to go find. Bye!_


	7. His Butler- Dirty in a Diary

So I read a Thorki one-shot told from first person, past tense point of view, and It almost reminded me of a journal type style of story. The hamster woke up, sneezed away the dust bunnies, and got running. The result? This SebbaCiel one shot (not gonna say of the week, cuz I feel another one coming on tonight!) feat. Mey-Rin! sorry it took so long to get up, I was procrastinating by watching AlxJames videos on vine... :)

* * *

Mey Rin was bored.

Suffice to say, Sebastian wouldn't let her clean anything anymore (he claimed to have a headache, she kept breaking everything- much like a bull in a china shop) and was told to go occupy herself in someway that wouldn't add to the tension already brewing thanks to Bard and Finny's accidents as well. So Mey-Rin went up to her room. She cleaned her ridiculously scratched glasses, inspected the hidden guns under her bed(the ones given to her to protect Ciel), and finally settled down to read a romance novel of hers. Perhaps the one with the gorgeous main character who she pictured much like Sebastain...

Yet, try as she could, the book didn't turn up. Mey-Rin scoured the room, flipping things inside out. Along the way, she took inventory, noticing several items were in fact missing.

All those items happened to be romance novels.

Scratching her head she plopped down on the bed. Where could those books have wandered off to?

Finny would rather pay with Pluto.

Bard would use the books to practice blow-torching techniques.

Sebastain didn't read that kind of sappy stuff.

Suddenly, Mey-Rin remembered an awkward conversation held with the young master earlier inf the month. Ciel had cornered her, asking for her romance novels. "Strictly for business matters."

"_Business?" she remembered asking. Then, Ciel... blushed. Something she had never seen him do before. When he did it, he was almost sort of cute._

_"I just need them, okay? To... to learn... stuff."_

Whatever it was, it had seemed awefully important to him. Perhaps it had something to do with Whatever he and Sebastain had been sneaking off to do alone as of the late?  
Mey-Rin sighed. She had, as she now remembered, given her books to Ciel. A Ciel who at the present moment was off with Sebastain, galavanting across England at the bidding of the queen. She sighed again. She couldn't just go in his office and get them, could she? Well, on second thought, she was a servant. And those were her books... So it was okay, right?

Satisfied with her loophole, she scurried from her room, up the staircase and down the twisiting halls to Ciel's desk room.

Slipping in the door- she wasn't sure why, it wasn't like anyone was going to catch her- she threaded her way over to the large polished mahogany desk by the windows. It was getting fairly dark outside, she noted, as she shifted through the stacks of work on the desktop.

Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork.

Aha! She spotted her pile of books, grabbing them tightly. Pulling them out from the mess, she froze as a single bound notebook fell from the top of her stuff.

What the-?

Opening it, she skimmed past the seemingly familiar handwriting, her sharp eyes picking out several phrases that almost made it sound like...

Like a hot and heavy seduction.

But why in handwriting? Mey-Rin decided that the Young Master had pulled a few strings in his position to get a copy of a book not yet out for public. Mey-Rin squealed. Promptly sitting down on the carpet behind the desk she flipped to the first page and began to read.

...

_Today at dinner, you looked at me. I swear I felt all the blood in my body leave my head and go down to my trousers.  
_

_Decidedly, not to alarm the others present, I simply shifted my legs crossed so they covered my dilemma, and ignored you. All went well until you served the main course-steak- and insisted you cut the pieces up for me. It was hard enough to think straight with your arms around me, but when the knife slipped (almost on purpose, I believe) I didn't even think before I grabbed your fingers and slipped them in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the small nick on your beautiful fingers.  
_

_When I caught up to my senses, you had pulled away smoothly, ignoring my advances for the rest of the night. I was grateful- the others were still present- but also disappointed. I wanted you so achingly bad, the lust consumed me.  
_

_It is here I must regretfully point out I did not even taste the steak, nor the dessert served afterward. Only the copper tinge of your blood, the sweet deathly taste of your skin were present in my lips._

_..._

Outside, a loud crash resounded as a storm snuck upon the Phantomhive mansion. Mey-Rin, already pulled into the sweet love story, thought a quick worry for the young Master and Sebastain before going back to consuming the pages of romance.

...

_After dinner had been cleared away, I dejectedly had to leave your presence to work. I hate work, you know. It is boring and dull and not to be expected of one my age. But I do it for you. Quite some time later, you brought me Earl Grey Tea. Behind closed doors, you drank some, kissing me and forcing the taste into my mouth as our tongues collided. _

_It got to the point where our shirts were unbuttoned, hair mussed and breathing getting heavy. You smirked, fixed your appearance, and with one last chaste kiss left me with a huge arousal and an even bigger desire to be bedded by you. But I digress.  
_

_That is, in fact, the last thing I remember before falling asleep at my desk. This is not just because of my apathy for work. No, it's because every time you come in to wake me up, I get to spend a bit more of our stolen time together. Tonight was definitely no exception._

_You came to wake me up, that ridiculous smirk on your face, stating it was time for me to go to bed._

_I was groggy, disoriented, and extremely sexually frustrated, so Id id the only reasonable thing in my state of mind. I snarled, pulling you down my your neatly done tie, crashing my lips into yours. The others must have been asleep already, because this was one of the few times you didn't stop me._

_Instead, you smiled into the kiss, deepening the atmosphere when you slipped your tongue into my mouth. I must admit, the next moments were a blur, but I do remember a few things._

_Hair pulling and fingers kneaded through locks of hair. You lifted me up onto the desk, legs dangling on either side as you ground your crotch into mine. We resumed the actions of before, this time both our shirts made it fully off, joined on the floor by other various items._

_The status of clothing was as follows: you, in your dark pants undone and hanging lowly off your hips-held up only by the enormous tent in your undergarments beneath, shoes and socks, and your tie, now loosely knotted around both our necks. I only had on socks and boxers, which you prompt dragged painstakingly down inch by inch until my arousal sprang forth between us, slapping me in the stomach. _

_I was already dripping wet with pre-cum, and you grinned, rolling your hips into mine. I gasped. The friction on your clothed erection against my bare one sent stars reeling behind my closed eyes. That was why I didn't see your next move, only felt it as you latched on to my chest, nipping and sucking and surely leaving bruises on my fine skin. I had to crane my neck down so as not to be chocked by our tie-leash. _

_I didn't want to be the only one getting worked up, so I slipped my cold hands down below the waistband of your boxers, your pants slipping down to pool around your incredibly sexy legs like a shadow. You were wet, twitching, and large as ever. I still never fail to marvel how you don't simply rip me in two every time we make love._

_Things must have been moving too slowly, because you thrust one of your hands unto my mouth. I slipped my tongue between every knuckle, feeling the scab from the cut earlier. With out much farther foreplay, you shoved two fingers inside me, immediately scissoring me. _

_I don't like this part, it always feels weird to have anyone elses fingers but mine probing around inside, but I always seem to forget that when you push against that special spot inside me. _

_Already sore but fully stretched (not that anyone can ever be really prepared for you) You slide down your boxers,and I move my hands to claw at your back as you thrust into me. I hear every time after is supposed to be less painful in the beginning, but it never is for me. _

_I feel unwanted tears slip out as you tear into me, slick, and hot and large and aroused. The next thing is always the same. You lick away the tears, whisper sweet nothings hotly in my ear as you reach between our hot bodies and give me the best of hand-jobs._

_ You always do this, waiting for me to make the first move. When your thumb glides along my wet slit, I do, bucking into you. From there, it is always animalistic; thrusting and scratching. I think I moan, and I'm fairly sure you grunt as I tighten my ass reflexively around your thick cock. _

_You reach down between us again, jerking and caressing me to that special place I can only seem to visit with you. I let out a wanton gasp as I finally enter, releasing between us in ropes of cum. I never will ever get tired of feeling you release deep inside me as you thrust, your seed filling me and sliding in warm trails down my legs. _

_I love how you never pull away, instead contentedly wrapping yourself around me as we both tiredly breathe. I love the possessive look in your eyes, it goes so well with the way you dominate my body. The way you are the only one to do this. The way you, since the first days, have completed me. And even though you have yet to whisper it after our love making, or whenever I randomly say it to you, or even on your own, I have no problem being an emotion filled weakling when it comes to us._

_I have no problem saying it, and I hope some day you will return these words._

_I love you. Because, I really do._

_I love you, Sebastain._

_..._

Before Mey-Rin could filly comprehend the last words, a voice came from the study room.

"Mey-Rin?" Ciel said in a loud, panicky voice. "What the hell are you doing with my diary?!"

Mey-Rin felt the blood rush to her head. That meant... the desk in front of her... Ciel and Sebastain doing unspeakable things... She felt blood gush out her nose as she dropped the books, hand clamping over her mouth.

"Yaoi..." she muttered shockingly before fainting by the Desk-of-Unspeakable-Actions.

* * *

So yeah, more on the smut-meets-humor side... But it was fun to write. May post another one shot for this, or my much awaited Thorki. Definitely will post the next TamakiXKyoya chapter, and maybe even the Next HaruXKyo chapter... I'm in a writing mood, and with the looks of the weather, we may not have school tomorrow. Perfect! Well, with that, thanks to all my viewers, commentators, and flamers! You've shaped this story-that I don't own by the way- and are an inspiration and fundamental part of my existence as a writer. Love to all,

Issa


End file.
